


Путь наверх

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До полного восстановления еще далеко,  это  Баки понял. Забраться в квартиру Стива – неплохое начало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь наверх

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671773) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



Зимний Солдат начинает регулярно по ночам залезать в квартиру Стивена Роджерса, что в ретроспективе приводит к финалу его карьеры.

У него имеется превосходно обоснованное объяснение для своих действий, пусть это и не сможет исправить провал миссии хеликерриера (и часть его разума озадачена самой идеей делать что-то без приказа, но большая часть, старшая часть, убеждена в необходимости такого шага). Ему нужна еда и свитер потеплее, и нужно узнать все что можно о Капитане, об этом странном, непонятном человеке, который был на мосту, и на хеликерриере, и в темной ледяной расселине на задворках сознания Солдата.

Вот он и приходит.

Капитан Америка обитает в тесной квартире на втором этаже неприметного дома, даже без охраны, за исключением дамочки-агента под прикрытием, которая живет внизу, и которую Солдат без труда обходит стороной. Капитан – его миссия, его цель – Стив - спит на половине кровати, которая выглядит пустой и слишком большой даже при его немалых размерах. Минуту Солдат стоит над ним, пытаясь определить: что знакомо и что не так в этой картине. Не выходит. Его пальцы ползут к пистолету, который всегда под рукой. Убить этого человека будет самым легким делом в мире. 

Но это не вернет хеликерриер обратно в небо, и не отменит тот факт, что однажды он нырнул в Потомак, чтобы одной рукой вытащить этого мужчину и его нелепый костюм из воды. Он пришел сюда за продуктами и вещами, а не для убийства. Так что он убирает пистолет обратно и возвращается к самому себе назначенной миссии.

Он забирает на кухне буханку хлеба и бутылку минеральной воды, а со дна корзины для стирки - помятую толстовку. Потом - просто потому что он может - тихо, на кошачьих лапах, исследует каждый угол квартиры, и находит небольшую фотографию на прикроватном столике, не далее чем в трех дюймах от того места, где спит Капитан. Фото старое, оттенки сепии поблекли, края потемнели и обтрепались, но Солдат сразу узнает молодого мужчину в униформе. Тот человек из музея, человек в зеркале, сержант Барнс, сто седьмой.

Фото он тоже крадет.

(Позже, когда он облюбовал себе для сна скамейку в парке, и съеденный хлеб успокоил голод, он начинает задумываться, какого черта это сделал. Есть немало домов, куда он мог забраться, не боясь быть обнаруженным, а Капитан явно заметит, что кто-то побывал у него в квартире, и даже догадается, кто именно. Это самая худшая тактическая ошибка. Солдат решает на закате покинуть город и бежать, спасая свою жизнь.  
И тем не менее, думает он, погружаясь в почти приятную дрему, оно того стоило. Толстовка ему велика, она мягкая и теплая, и пахнет так успокаивающе. Это приятно – хотя Солдат не помнит этого слова, которого он не использовал более 70 лет).

***

На следующую ночь он возвращается, и на следующую, и так день за днем.

Отсутствие охраны настораживает его. Похоже, Капитана не волнует, что в его квартиру вламывается голодный призрак, который систематически опустошает его холодильник, но оставляет ценности нетронутыми. Совсем напротив, тот становится еще беспечнее. Окна никогда не запираются, датчики движения вечно отключены, каждую ночь на кухонной стойке появляется новый пакет с теплыми сэндвичами взамен тех, которые таинственно исчезли, и, да, на комоде лежит пачка купюр, вполне приличная даже по сегодняшним меркам. 

Эта квартира, возможно, самое опасное место, которое когда-либо видел Солдат. Это ловушка - должно быть ловушкой. Вероятность, что Капитан оставляет еду по какой-либо иной причине, чем подкармливать его, болтается на краю его сознания, но он отгоняет ее. Так просто не бывает. Дела так не делаются, цели так себя не ведут, они выхватывают оружие и палят в тебя, а не совершают странных поступков, вроде покупки тебе сэндвичей, вытаскивания тебя из под упавших балок и выбрасывания своих щитов из хеликерриеров.

Но Зимний Солдат не запрограммирован испытывать страх (за исключением, когда холодный метал клемм и электродов смыкается над его лицом и на всю катушку включается боль, тогда он уже больше никакой не солдат, много меньше, чем Солдат, просто вакуум, в котором перемешаны ужас, паника и другие непонятные чувства). А потому он продолжает приходить, держа в уме 27 возможных путей отхода, и мысленно просматривает их, распихивая по карманам еженощные сэндвичи, и раздумывает, не прихватить ли пушистый голубой шарф, который материализовался на спинке кухонного стула.

Однажды Капитан не появляется дома три ночи подряд, хотя еда на месте, как всегда. Тогда Солдат остается на подольше. Он моет голову в раковине ванной. Он бреется капитанской бритвой - его борода уже выходит из под контроля и начинает привлекать внимание. Он находит отвертку и подтягивает разболтавшуюся пластину на кибернетической руке. Раньше это за него делали другие люди, но он смирился с фактом, что его хозяева из Гидры не собираются гоняться за ним, а если и соберутся, то скорее всего, пристрелят, как только увидят.

Он намеренно шумит, чтобы проверить, не покажется ли агент, которая живет этажом ниже, чтобы постараться арестовать его, но если она и слышит шум, ничего по этому поводу не делает. Это странно, и одиночество начинает действовать ему на нервы.

***

Он почти рад, когда Капитан возвращается. Выглядит тот ужасно – порез на лбу и здоровенный фиолетовый синяк на скуле. Его вид пробуждает недавние воспоминания о взрывающемся хеликерриере и устье Потомака, и еще более старые – откуда? Аллея, узкая и грязная, рассыпанный мусор, перевернутый мусорный бачок, в месте, которое называется… Бруклин, верно?

Солдат не знает, где этот Бруклин или почему вид синяков так его беспокоит. Он находит свои сэндвичи и запихивает их в карманы толстовки. Заодно прихватывает шарф. Затем он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но ноги почему-то сами несут его не к открытому окну, а обратно к кровати. За последние полторы минуты Капитан ухитрился скинуть с себя все одеяла. Он лежит, свернувшись на боку, как ребенок на слишком большой кровати, и слегка дрожит. В полумраке острый взгляд Солдата подмечает на его руках мурашки.

Это не его дело. Но, похоже, программы Солдата закоротило, и он не может, как намеревался, рвануть через окно, кто-то другой движет им. Сержант Барнс из сто седьмого – чтоб его! – подбирает упавшее одеяло и легко, как бабочка крылом, укрывает им спящего на кровати человека, тупого мелкого щенка из Бруклина, который и нескольких дней не может прожить, чтобы его не швырнули в мусорку или не добавили несколько синяков к его коллекции. Движение мышц выходит естественным, будто он делал это раньше.

К его ужасу, Капитан открывает глаза, и его рука осторожно смыкается вокруг запястья Солдата.

\- Баки – сонно произносит Стив. Он улыбается. Почему он улыбается? Люди не улыбаются, когда просыпаются посреди ночи и видят в доме бродягу. – Подумал, что услышал тебя.

Если, конечно, они не спят, и это не бродяга. Никакая тренировка не научила Солдата, как правильно разбираться с тем, кто держит тебя за руку. А ведь это кибернетическая рука, холодная, твердая и ужасная, а Стив держит ее, будто не знает, что она может раздавить его кости в кашу, если Солдату вздумается. Но он знает.

\- Жаль, что меня не было последние несколько ночей, – продолжает Стив. – Уезжал на миссию, сопровождал кое-кого в безопасное место. Но я вернулся. Ты съел сэндвичи? Они остынут.

Он это так легко говорит, как будто часто ведет в спальне приятные беседы с вооруженными убийцами – что, с учетом других его странностей, вполне может оказаться правдой – но лицо у него несколько напряженное и нервное, будто он не до конца верит в происходящее и не знает, что с этим делать. Как будто он просто сказал первое, что пришло на ум, потому что поглощен мыслями, его глаза – они ничуть не затуманены, он вообще не спал - всматриваются в лицо Солдата и изучают его черты. И Солдат находит это настораживающим, потому что даже если Стив – Стив, единственная точка опоры, которая есть у него в этом новом мире – не знает что делать, тогда кто знает?

С колотящимся сердцем Солдат роется свободной рукой в карманах, но вместо того чтобы выхватить пистолет, выуживает старую фотографию. Он бросает ее Стиву как паука, или охранный талисман. – Я только, - непонятно к чему бормочет он. – Пришел, чтобы вернуть это. 

Голос у него сиплый, как громыхание давно неиспользованной машины. Стив свободной рукой поднимает фото. Спустя секунду он улыбается. Солдат с какой-то беспомощной паникой замечает, что в глазах его стоят слезы. – Только фото? Настоящего тебя я тоже могу получить?

Солдат запоздало осознает, что его колени подкосились, и он сидит на краешке кровати. Он хотел бы вытереть эти слезы, но боится, что может вместо этого случайно оторвать голову Стива. А теперь и Стив сидит в постели, держа обе его руки, и Солдат не может решить, что делать, как будто его деактивировали. Отвечает Баки, который тянется к теплу и громко вздыхает, потому что это приятно - именно он осторожно сжимает пальцами живой руки рубашку Стива, чтобы убедиться, что тот никуда не денется.

\- Что ж, - низким и теплым голосом говорит Стив на ухо Баки. – Я так понимаю, это «да».

***

\- Баки Барнс, - на пробу произносит Солдат, сидя за кухонным столом и поедая вафли с джемом с лежащей перед ним тарелки. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Сержант Барнс.

\- Верно, - подбадривает его Капитан. Этим утром он долго пробыл в душе и глаза у него красные и припухшие. Баки уже привык думать о нем как о Стиве, или даже Стиви - с такой интимной, полузабытой фамильярностью.

\- Я ходил в музей.

\- Я так и думал, - Стив протягивает ему нож и вилку. – Не стесняйся. Я неплохо научился готовить эти штуки.

Он прав. Вафли хороши, они даже лучше сэндвичей, а уж те были практически амброзией после подпорченных гамбургеров из мусорных бачков, которыми питался Солдат до того как повадился навещать квартиру Стива. Скоро Баки понимает, что не может от них оторваться. Он ужасно голоден. Периодически он посматривает на Стива, потому что уже слопал четыре штуки и не уверен, что это допустимо, но Стив только улыбается ему, и по подсчетам Баки, сам Стив съел шесть, так что он решает, что четыре – вполне приемлемо.

 

Блондинка-агент снизу приходит как раз тогда, когда он приканчивает вафлю номер пять.  
– О, говорит она. – Наконец-то уговорил его позавтракать?

Стив встает, но к этому моменту Солдат уже не сидит на стуле, он на полпути к окну, потому что хоть он и ел их еду, но черта с два позволит захватить себя и отобрать его новообретенную свободу. – Баки, все в порядке, - говорит Стив. – Это просто Шэрон. Она друг.

Агент показывает свои пустые ладони, демонстрируя, что не вооружена.  
– Просто Шэрон, - повторяет она.

\- О, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.

Баки позволяет Стиву усадить себя обратно на стул и наполнить его чашку горячим чаем. Он вновь принимается за еду, но его пальцы сжимают рукоятку ножа, а глаза следят за перемещениями агента по кухне. Она выглядит знакомой, хотя он и не помнит, откуда. – Шэрон помогала делать для тебя сэндвичи, когда меня не было, - поясняет Стив.

\- О, - говорит Баки. Конечно, он догадался, что Стив и охраняющая его девушка-агент оставляли для него еду, как другие подкармливают бродячих котов, а вовсе не его замечательные уловки помогали Баки совершать налет за налетом, но все равно это несколько унизительно.

Агент наливает себе чашку кофе, утаскивает банан из фруктовой корзинки и уходит. Баки приканчивает вафлю номер шесть.

\- Баки, - говорит Стив, заметив, как тот неуверенно поглядывает на поднос около духовки. – Можешь брать столько, сколько захочешь, - а затем. – Давай, не стесняйся.

Это такой загадочный приказ, что Солдат не сразу повинуется. Ему никогда не говорили брать, что он хочет; он просто хватал те предметы, которые люди вкладывали ему в руки, и находил способы убивать других людей этими предметами. Даже прежде (а он знает, что было «Прежде» - жизнь в Бруклине в промежутках между драками в темных переулках), еды никогда не было достаточно. Тогда он напоминал тощему мелкому Стиви, что нужно есть, приносил свою порцию и отдавал ему, и постукивал носком ботинка по ножке кухонного стола, когда живот начинал бурчать, потому что он большой и сильный, и ему не нужно столько еды.

Стив участливо смотрит на него через стол.  
– Эй, что случилось?

Баки выплывает из задумчивости. Они уже не в Бруклине, и он не знает точно, что с ним случится, если задать вопрос. Но нигде в квартире ему не попадалось на глаза ничего напоминающего машину для обнуления Гидры, и вряд ли Стив сторонник таких методов. Он осторожно спрашивает:  
– Я теперь твой пленник?

Стив со звяканьем роняет вилку. Баки нервно вжимается в стул. – Нет! С чего ты так решил?

Баки ничего не говорит, но думает «Почему нет?»

\- Слушай, - говорит Стив. – Я спрашивал директора Фьюри, что будет, если я найду тебя, и он сказал, что по всему выходит, что тебя можно считать спасенным военнопленным. Ветераном. Я уверен, тебе захотят задать некоторые вопросы и все такое, но не более того. Ты в безопасности, ты свободен. Никто не причинит тебе вреда.

\- Итак, - медленно произносит Баки, пытаясь сообразить, что это означает. – Если я захочу, могу уйти?

Лицо Стива вытягивается. Он отводит взгляд от Баки, и опускает глаза на свою пустую тарелку.  
– Ну, - говорит он. – Да, конечно.

\- О, - для него этого вполне достаточно - иметь возможность уйти. У него долгие годы не было вообще никаких возможностей, и он не собирается упускать ни одну из них. – Что ж, я не стану. В смысле, уходить не стану.

Стив вскидывает глаза. Он опять улыбается, легкой и полной надежды улыбкой. – Знаешь, в других местах таких вафель не найдешь, - говорит он, и Баки понимает, что тот шутит, но все равно всем сердцем верит, как всегда ему верил.

 

***

Стив почти не выпускает Баки из виду. Как будто думает, что Баки - это некое чудо, вызванное к жизни чистой силой воли, и он исчезнет, если Стив его здесь не удержит. Баки и сам не уверен в обратном. Стив много разговаривает по телефону, по большей части с кем-то по имени Сэм, два раза с Нат и Фьюри, но ни разу не уходит на встречи с ними. Баки, который только-только открывает для себя альтернативу изоляции, невыразимо ему благодарен.

Быстро становится ясно, что они живут на шахматной доске из хороших дней и плохих дней, черных и белых, и белые случаются не слишком часто.

В хорошие дни Стив рисует, а Баки смотрит. Однажды Стив попытался нарисовать его - металлическая рука и все такое, но в глазах Баки появилось такое выражение и сердце разболелось странным образом, что Стив, неправильно это интерпретировав, переключился на пейзажи и мотоциклы. Иногда они сидят на диване и смотрят телевизор. У Стива имеется небольшая коллекция того, что он именует самой полной подборкой документальных фильмов о Ревущих Коммандос (он это произносит слегка надломленным голосом), по-правде говоря, Баки не помнит ничего о тех событиях, но ему нравится смотреть на парня в синей куртке и с большим ружьем, как тот воюет, всегда рядом с Капитаном - так он ощущает себя героем в прошлой жизни. В самые хорошие дни они идут на пробежку вокруг квартала, или пекут кексы для Шэрон и готовят цыпленка - чтобы отдать ей на случай, если у нее будет плохо с продуктами, или Стив зовет парня по имени Старк зайти проверить руку Баки.

В плохие дни Баки просыпается с криками, после чего может часами качаться взад-вперед, пока Стив беспокоится и пытается сделать вид, что не беспокоится.

Именно воспоминания причиняют больше всего боли, иногда Баки вообще не уверен, что хочет все вспомнить. Однажды, в один из самых плохих дней, тот парень, Старк чинил что-то в его руке - и вдруг он снова оказался в той Комнате, пристегнутый к Креслу (и он думает о них большими яркими заглавными буквами, проживи он сто лет, их он будет помнить лучше всего) - а потом Старк пролетел через всю комнату, как сломанная кукла, а Баки даже не заметил, что хоть мускулом шевельнул, он в это время смотрел вниз, на другого мужчину по имени Старк, и на горящие обломки врезавшейся в дерево машины, а потом он рыдал, пока его не вырвало, и все спрашивали его, в чем дело, но он не мог заставить себя сказать, потому что тогда Стив вышвырнет его вон. 

И это так больно, что он признается позднее, когда они одни, и он сидит на диване, укутанный в три одеяла и руки Стива. «Я убил Говарда» - такое ужасно слышать и в лучшие времена, даже если это говорит друг, чью жизнь упомянутый человек однажды помог спасти, и Стив не злится, но Баки дополняет свой полный мысленный сборник Всех Выражений Лица Стивена Роджерса (или может заново открывает уже имеющийся) и понимает, что это откровение расстроило его.

\- Это не ты сделал, - мягко говорит Стив, - это они заставили тебя сделать. Там был не ты, пойми.

\- Это было мое тело, - монотонно произносит Баки. У них уже случались различные вариации этого разговора.

– Мой палец лежал на курке.

Объятия Стива – это то, что Баки научился любить, вместе с вафлями на завтрак и пеной для ванны с запахом лаванды, и он страшится пошевелиться и вынудить Стива отодвинуться. Но Стив не отодвигается, а наоборот, только прижимает его к себе. – Ты был оружием, - твердит он, - а Гидра жала на курок. Ты был такой же жертвой, как Говард или любой другой. И ты ушел от них, ты спас мне жизнь, когда тебе приказали убить меня, помнишь?

\- Это не отменяет остального сделанного мной.

\- Конечно, нет. Но это хорошее начало, - Стив смещает вес и меняет позицию, и Баки заранее больно быть отвергнутым – Ну, ты собираешь обнять меня должным образом или нет? Можешь обхватить меня руками. Обеими руками.

Баки опускает взгляд на свою кибернетическую руку, все еще угрожающе гудящую от напряжения мускулов. Однажды утром он случайно задел Стива этой рукой по пути в ванную, и Стив подпрыгнул на фут вверх, но сказал, что его напугало прикосновение холодной стали. – Это оружие, - говорит Баки. «Я не собираюсь обнимать тебя им, как не собираюсь прижимать нож к твоему горлу.» (Он снова не произносит вслух, того, что думает).

Стив не отстраняется. К вящему беспокойству Баки, он проводит пальцем вниз вдоль пластин металлической руки. Она жужжит и клацает немного, пластины сами по себе рекалибруются, приподнимаясь и опускаясь гладким волнообразным движением. - Это как дрожь? – интересуется Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами – Иногда так бывает. 

\- Для оружия она очень многогранная, - говорит Стив. – Оружие это только оружие, как ты знаешь, теми же ножами можно убивать людей, резать морковку или вырезать по дереву. Вот и с твоей рукой так же.

\- Ха.

\- Нет, смотри, я вот подумал, - Стив приподнимается, и Баки рефлекторно издает тихий протестующий звук и вжимается в него. – Я только возьму кое-что для демонстрации. Вернусь через минуту, клянусь.

Если быть точным, он возвращается спустя сорок семь секунд, держа свой блокнот для зарисовок и пачку цветных карандашей. Баки вздыхает.

– Стив, я не умею рисовать.

\- Знаю, - Стив вкладывает черный карандаш в металлическую руку.

\- Я его сломаю, - предупреждает Баки, потому что знает, что Стив трясется над своими рисовальными принадлежностями, как над новорожденными младенцами.

\- Не сломаешь, - настаивает Стив. Он уже открыл блокнот на чистой странице.

\- Я даже не левша.

\- Как и я. Это не для красоты, а только чтобы показать, что я имею в виду.

Теплая рука Стива ложится поверх холодной руки Баки, и он не комментирует, когда металлические пластины снова рекалибруются (или вздрагивают, как он это назвал). Теперь Баки вспомнил, каким упертым становится Стив, когда ему что-то втемяшится в голову, так что он бережет дыхание и не спорит. Стив ловко перехватывает пальцы Баки, как будто совсем не беспокоясь, что Баки может сломать его карандаш, или, Боже упаси, его пальцы, а затем ведет его руку через страницу. Сначала несколько грубых линий и кругов, а затем начинают появляться очертания округлой человеческой фигуры. Баки только смотрит, его взгляд движется от бумаги к карандашу в стальных пальцах и руке Стива поверх них.

\- Это что, - наконец говорит он, когда Стив дорисовывает линии левой руки круглой фигуры и добавляет кривоватую звезду на плече. – Я?

\- Ну, - отвечает Стив. – Да, - когда Баки поднимает на него глаза, он выглядит смущенным. – Прости, я предупреждал, красиво не получится.

\- Это ничего, - говорит Баки. Вряд ли рисунок станет хуже, чем он есть, поэтому он высвобождает свою левую руку и дорисовывает себе волосы, глаза и преувеличенную мультяшную гримасу. Заодно рисует пару пистолетов на ремне фигуры и добавляет схематичную фигуру Стива на заднем плане, довершая ее щитом.

\- О, Боже, - произносит Стив.

Баки поднимает их шедевр и изучает его. У него такое чувство, будто хочется плакать, но лицевые мышцы горят от незнакомого ощущения и он понимает, что улыбается. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз с ним такое случалось. Вероятно, в 1940м.

\- Ты оказался прав, - наконец говорит он. – Щенок.

Потом Стив принимается исправлять рисунок правой рукой, но получается все равно ужасно. Они окрестили фигуры Круглый Баки и Палочка-Стив и повесили его на кухонной стене. Шэрон, когда увидела ее, хохотала так, что Баки испугался, как бы у нее не случилась грыжа.

(В следующий раз, когда Тони зашел с инструментами, машинками и перебинтованным запястьем, Баки сознался насчет Говарда и Марии. Он сказал, что сожалеет, но не попросил прощения, потому что - как такое можно простить? Тони только посмотрел на него и у Баки появилось ощущение, что тот уже все знал, а затем сказал: «Оставь это, Барнс», и неловко обнял, и Баки смог свободно вздохнуть, чего, кажется, не мог сделать несколько дней).

***

В квартире Стива время течет странно. Насколько знает Баки, он никогда еще не был вне крио так долго, никогда недели и месяцы не несли его за собой вместо того, чтобы прыгать туда-сюда каждый раз, как он просыпается, играя в чехарду временами года. Хорошие и плохие дни больше не образуют шахматную доску с четкими границами; они больше напоминают ту штуку, которую Тони назвал лентой Мебиуса, одна сторона перетекает в другую, так что трудно отделить одну от другой.

Например: он просыпается утром – идет на пробежку, и приносит Стиву его любимый кофе, и возвращается, и смотрит телевизор, и засыпает на несколько часов – а днем с изумлением обнаруживает, что это еще по прежнему 2014, и даже не другой день, и он все еще Баки Барнс, а не Зимний Солдат, и убивать никого не нужно. Он не уверен - время замедлилось, потому что нет мировой войны, или оно всегда так текло, а он не знал, потому что валялся в крио.

\- Ты становишься нервным, парень, - говорит ему Сэм, когда заходит. Теперь он заходит не слишком часто, Баки восстановился настолько, что может ходить, куда хочет без сопровождения и не выхватывает пистолет при виде незнакомца. – Может, обзаведешься хобби. Займешься творчеством, или еще чем-нибудь.

Баки указывает на Круглого Баки и Палочку-Стива на кухонной стене.  
– Вот что получается, когда я занимаюсь творчеством.

(Когда он впервые встретил Сэма, которого Стив расписывал как бога, или, по меньшей мере, святого, Баки с ужасом обнаружил, что это ни кто иной, как крылатый парень, которого Зимний Солдат однажды сбросил с хеликерриера. После того как Сэм уверил его, что конечно, простил его и конечно, Баки не знал, что творит и конечно, когда тебе отрывают крыло это совсем не больно, Баки пошел к Стиву и спросил - А у тебя есть друзья, которых я не ранил или не убил?  
\- Ну, есть Шэрон, - сказал Стив, что забавно, потому что буквально на следующий день, у них с Баки случился такой громкий спор, что примчалась Шэрон, вооруженная пистолетом. Баки зашвырнул Стива под кресло и встал над ним, наставив на нее пистолет и сжимая в защитном жесте металлическую руку, и она сказала. – Ну, наконец-то я спокойна, - и исчезла внизу.) 

 

\- Так как, - предлагает Стив несколькими днями позже - Спарринг?

Они стоят в пустой комнате, которую освободили именно с этой целью. Мебель отодвинута к стенам, все бьющиеся предметы убраны, Шэрон предусмотрительно известили, что два генетически измененных суперсолдата собираются провести сеанс безобидного насилия наверху, и что ей не о чем волноваться. Баки с сомнением озирается. 

– Я по-прежнему не считаю, что это хорошая мысль.

\- Нам обоим нужны упражнения, - поясняет Стив. – Давай, рисование ты тоже не считал хорошей идеей, а смотри, как славно вышло.

\- Это куда опаснее. Я могу ранить тебя.

Стив пожимает плечами. – Испытай меня.

И они переходят к спаррингу.

Оружие, за исключением щита Стива, не используется. Щит Стив тоже не хотел брать, поскольку Баки убрал свои пистолеты, ножи и гранаты, и это не честно, но Баки заметил, что тогда ему нужно будет снять и его чертову руку, а это: а) займет полдня, и б) оставит его калекой, и что тогда будет честно? После первого раунда он уже об этом жалеет, поскольку Стив побеждает, вышибив из него дух упомянутым щитом и уложив на пол, но потом второй раунд выигрывает Баки, выхватив щит и запустив его в Стива. Металлической рукой.

Третий раунд он тоже почти выигрывает, когда опрокидывает их обоих на кучу мебели и ломает столик, который, как он надеялся, не очень нравился Стиву. Но когда Стив падает и задыхается, как будто у него приступ астмы, и Баки наклоняется над ним, следующее что он видит – стена, в которую он вжат лицом, и Стив удерживает его в удушающем захвате, заломив руку за спину. 

\- Ну, - выдыхает Стив ему в ухо. – Похоже ты каждый раз на этот трюк ловишься.

\- Ты же Капитан Америка, - сипит Баки. – Ты не должен использовать грязные трюки.

\- Это кто сказал?

Стив смеется, его руки теперь нежны, и рука Баки вновь начинает дрожать /рекалиброваться. Он не уверен, проходит ли эта дрожь через все его тело, или это лишь его воображение. Стив отпускает его, и они осматривают друг друга на предмет ранений. Внезапно у Баки возникает чувство déjà vu. Может быть, думает он, это их старый ритуал со времен кулачных драк в переулках Бруклина, или Ревущих Коммандос.

Впервые за их долгую жизнь, они друг другу под стать. Эта мысль вызывает у Баки глубокое ликование.

Как выясняется, всего-то ущерба пара синяков, да сломанный столик. 

– А неплохо получилось, - замечает Стив. – О, черт, да ты жалкий неудачник! Нат рассказывала, как однажды выстрелила тебе в глаз, а ты в ответ пальнул в нее раз триста.

Ну, думает Баки, если они могут обмениваться такими шуточками насчет перестрелки на мосту, прогресс налицо. 

– Она не попала мне в глаз!

\- Очки. Маска. Какая разница.

\- Я жалкий неудачник, - соглашается Баки. – Требую повторного матча.

(В следующем раунде он выигрывает с таким отрывом, что приезжают полиция и пожарные, и потом Стив еще долго-долго не соглашается спарринговать с ним).

***

Баки почти доволен, когда приходит Альтрон и разносит монотонность на кусочки.

Сражаться вместе с Мстителями его не допускают. Никто в здравом уме не пригласит бывшую машину для убийства с промытыми мозгами в команду (Стив мог бы, но в здравом ли уме сам Стив – это большой вопрос). Первые несколько дней он проводит сидя дома и просматривая новости вместе с Шэрон, и поначалу это совсем неплохо. Но когда сражения становятся все тяжелее, он понимает, что никогда не простит себе, если будет сидеть на заднице, а кого-то убьют. Особенно, если этим кем-то окажется Стив. 

Он берет с Шэрон обещание хранить секрет, теперь это совсем не трудно, она уже не агент ЩИТа, а затем берет дело в свои руки.

Целая неделя уходит у него, чтобы добраться до зоны боевых действий. С самолетами сложно, и кроме того, ему приходится сделать остановку, чтобы вооружиться. С того момента, как Зимний Солдат пробрался в квартиру Стива, да так там и поселился, у него остался пистолет и пара ножей, что великолепно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности дома, но против гигантского робота слабовато. Поэтому, он опустошает склад ЩИТа (или это была база Гидры? – в последнее время трудно сказать) и обзаводится пятью пистолетами и мешком гранат. Вот теперь он готов.

Мстители базируются в подземном бункере, который нетрудно обнаружить, но Баки к ним не присоединяется (даже в таких нелегких обстоятельствах нельзя забывать, что только за последний год он лично ранил, по меньшей мере, половину членов команды). Вместо этого он выстрелами прокладывает себе путь к эпицентру схватки, по пути проверяя состояние пострадавших гражданских, а затем забирается на крышу высотного здания, откуда наблюдает за событиями.

Первое, что он видит - это сверкающий звездой идиот, который мчится по опустевшим улицам, собирая удары на свой щит и отвлекая прихвостней Альтрона от остальных.

Баки узнает Наташу, женщину с моста, она вместе с Хоукаем укрываются позади бронированной машины и оттуда обстреливают необычного робота. Он видит Тони и Сэма, летающих сверху, слышит рев Халка дальше по улице, летучие молнии Тора сверкают вокруг них; и он не хуже собственного имени понимает, что все загружены выше головы. Ни один из них не сможет вовремя прийти Стиву на помощь, а самому Стиву ни за что не побороть несущуюся на него вопящую орду, их слишком много. Баки должен сделать что-нибудь, и на все про все у него лишь несколько минут.

Он спускается в крыши и целенаправленно пробирается сквозь поле боя, отстреливаясь по пути.

Стива он находит почти на другом конце города. Тот лежит на пыльном асфальте, зажатый между двумя горящими грузовиками, его щит застрял в стене слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться, и здоровенная тварь с клешнями надвигается на него с чем-то вроде лазерного ружья - ух ты, как удачно Баки зашел. Он прыгает на один из грузовиков, и кричит, привлекая к себе внимание мерзкой твари. Затем опустошает всю обойму ей в морду и сигает вниз, чтобы добить ее на земле, выбивая ее оружие металлическим кулаком.

\- Баки? – лихорадочно бормочет Стив, как будто уже успел получить по голове. Баки планировал нанести удар и смыться за машину до того, как кто-то из Мстителей его заметит, но сейчас делать нечего, он оборачивается. – Что ты вообще… ты же не должен… ого, обернись!

Баки не тратит времени на оборачивания. Он выдирает щит из стены и бросается вниз, прикрывая Стива и удерживая щит над их головами. Вовремя. Удар обрушивается сверху с такой силой, что все, что он может – это держать щит, и даже кибернетическая рука от напряжения жужжит так громко, что он опасается, не коротнет ли она. Острая боль пронзает плечо - наверняка задело. Ну вот и все, думает он. Он так много раз был близок к смерти, что сейчас, когда она прямо перед лицом, он даже не помнит, как бояться.

\- Я держу, - бормочет он. На несколько дюймов приподнимается, чтобы, когда упадет, своим телом как живым щитом заслонить Стива, а затем чувствует цепляющиеся за пояс пальцы. Стив срывает одну из гранат с пояса Баки и швыряет ее через дорогу.

Они пригибаются и готовятся встретить удар.

Стив и в лучшие дни не слишком хорошо бросал гранаты, а этот день, по мнению Баки, можно считать одним из худших, но та взрывается приблизительно в нужном направлении. Один из горящих грузовиков отлетает в сторону и удары в щит становятся немного слабее. А затем крик, и внезапный порыв ветра вокруг них, и фигуры в небе, и стальная рука хватает руку Баки и тянет его вверх, вверх, вверх.

Они в небе, парят над деревьями и домами. Тони держит Баки, а Сэм – Стива и все орут друг на друга, какого черта ты думал могли убить их было десять к одному что-то ты долго добирался до нас Баки какой Баки никакого Баки почему ты не дома, и так далее, и странный звук срывается с губ Баки, и он понимает, что смеется.

\- Не смешно! – орет Тони, маска на лице странно искажает звук. – В этой ситуации нет абсолютно ничего смешного! Ты весишь тонну, и мне кажется, у меня горят ноги!

Баки никак не может перестать хохотать. Если бы он остался дома, то Стив был бы уже мертв, а значит, Баки был бы хуже, чем мертв, но тут все в порядке, потому что он не остался дома, а сделал что-то хорошее и полезное впервые за семьдесят лет (вылавливание Стива из Потомака не считается, поскольку он там оказался по его, Баки, вине), и он все еще держит щит Стива, и Стив потрепан, но спасен, и он так счастлив.

***

В бункере холодно и мрачно, так же неудобно, как на базах Гидры. Баки снимает свои очки и сбрасывает все пистолеты, кроме одного, не желая никого пугать своим видом, и чтобы Стив не подумал, что опять вылез Зимний Солдат. Сейчас, когда нервное возбуждение немного улеглось, он не слишком уверен в обратном. Он мечется взад-вперед и как только Стив заходит в комнату, он шарахается прочь от кучи оружия и говорит – Прости.

Стив не выглядит сердитым, просто усталым, измотанным и немного побитым. Он бросает на Баки долгий взгляд. 

– Я дожал бы его и сам, - наконец говорит он. Губы его подрагивают.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Стив подходит ближе, и внезапно расстояние между ними сокращается до дюймов. Он хмурится и рассматривает левое плечо Баки. – Тебя зацепило.

Баки почти позабыл про боль. Все ранены, и он не хотел отнимать у врача время, а потому взял нож и вырезал шрапнель сам. Его руки, кажется, знакомы с данной процедурой – похоже, Зимнему Солдату случалось делать это на одиночных миссиях.  
– Я в порядке, - говорит он. – Я все исправил.

Стив трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – Не хочешь принять душ? А потом я перевяжу.

Он позволяет Стиву отвести себя в душевую. Там тихо и пустынно, все остальные спят. Он не может снять снаряжение, не двигая рукой, поэтому Стив помогает ему с пряжками и ремнями и стаскивает с него одежду через голову. Но после он не разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Просто стоит на месте, не сводя глаз с окровавленных порезов вдоль плеча Баки, новые раны поверх старых шрамов, расчеркивающие соединение металла и плоти, и Стив выглядит так, будто это его продырявили.

Баки таращится на плитку под ногами, чувствуя себя замерзшим и выставленным на обозрение. Спустя некоторое время ему удается собраться с силами и заговорить.  
– Ты сердишься на меня.

\- Сержусь? – Стив не глядит ему в лицо, только на раненое плечо. – Ну, не знаю, можно ли это так назвать.

Вот оно – на сей раз Баки действительно зарвался и все испортил. Он испуган, и собирается защищаться, и плечо болит, и он тоже начинает заводиться. 

– Вообще-то я спас тебе жизнь, - говорит он. – На случай, если ты уже позабыл.

\- Что ж, в том-то все и дело. Я почти хотел, чтобы ты этого не делал, - Баки ошалело пялится на него, но Стив продолжает. – Видишь ли, Бак, я уже дважды терял тебя. Не думаю, что смогу пережить третий раз. Иногда мне кажется, что я бы предпочел умереть, чем рисковать тобой снова и снова. Предпочел бы умереть и позволить тебе горевать, но не видеть, как ты умираешь и оплакивать тебя, - он уже почти орет, его голос резонирует от высоких стерильных стен ванной и повторяется эхом – Это эгоизм, я знаю. Но можно мне побыть эгоистом хоть разок?

Баки стоит и старается заставить себя дышать. Он позабыл собственную боль и слабость, он может думать только о Стиве. Он слышит, как громкими равномерными толчками его сердце пытается пробиться сквозь ребра и смыться в слив раковины.

\- Если так, то куда заведет нас твой эгоизм? – спустя долгое время говорит он. – Так что нет, побыть эгоистом тебе нельзя.

Он думает, что Стив может ударить его, или ломануться прочь и захлопнуть за сбой дверь. Он не знает, что хуже. Он готов ко всему, когда Стив хватает его, прижимает к двери душевой и целует.

Неожиданно, но неудивительно. Они никогда не говорили о том, что хотят сделать это, никогда даже намекнуть не смели, но Баки отчего-то кажется, что он готовился к этому моменту всю свою жизнь, и он отдает столько же, сколько берет. Он раскрывает губы и наклоняет голову, чтобы Стив смог как следует исследовать его рот языком, а затем сам перехватывает контроль, становясь на цыпочки и обеими руками цепляясь за плечи Стива, удерживая его на месте.

Когда они разделяются, оба тяжело дышат. Стив красный вплоть до шеи, и его волосы взлохмачены, как будто они делали куда больше, чем только целовались. Баки думает, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Он чувствует себя неловко, будто перешел черту и сразу вспоминает, что на нем нет рубашки. Его рука жужжит и рекалибруется, отвлекая внимание Стива от его груди, и Баки откашливается.

\- Что ж, - говорит он, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить нотки легкомыслия, – после сотрясения мозга я кажусь тебе невозможно притягательным, или это все остаточный адреналин?

Стив выдает смешок. Он все еще выглядит ошеломленным.  
– Не знаю, - отвечает он. На секунду Баки опасается, что тот сбежит. – Я… не знаю, что делать.

Баки оглядывает его с ног до головы и вздыхает. Распахивает душевую кабинку. – Запри дверь и присоединяйся ко мне, - говорит он, и первый раз за сто лет Стив делает, как ему сказано.

***

Они не слишком-то много делают в душе, только целуются. Оба слишком устали, и честно говоря, все, что хочет Баки – это чтобы его обняли. Стив находит пластиковый стул, усаживает его посреди душевой кабины и принимается вымывать грязь из его волос. Раз пятьдесят он извиняется за то, что повысил голос. Баки только прикрывает глаза и крепко прижимает лицо к груди Стива, такой большой, теплой и удобной, и сам не замечает, как начинает дремать.

Ему снится, что он опять стал Зимним Солдатом, но когда Александр Пирс приходит к нему, чтобы дать миссию, он швыряет гранату ему в лицо. Он всаживает нож в Красного Черепа и сбрасывает Золу с поезда, а когда сам срывается, то чья-то рука ловит его за запястье и крепко держит, он поднимает глаза и видит Стива.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Стив немного застенчиво. – Ты бормотал что-то по-русски, кажется.

Он лежит в постели, в бункере, завернутый в одеяло. Всего лишь месяц назад после такого сна он бы проснулся с криками, но сейчас холодные щупальца уже убрались из его мозга, страх сползает с него как грязное пальто. На левом плече - чистая повязка, а поверх синяка на бедре, который он и не заметил, лежит горячее полотенце.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он то, что чувствует.

В коридоре слышны голоса. Остальные проснулись и, похоже, требуют завтрака. 

– Кстати, - сообщает Стив, вглядываясь в его лицо. – Они рады, что ты здесь. Ты объявился как раз тогда, когда дела пошли по-настоящему плохо. 

\- Вот пусть и дальше так думают, - бормочет Баки. Он не прочь еще поспать. – Только ты. А ты уже сказал о своих чувствах.

Он это говорит только для того, чтобы еще раз увидеть, как краснеет Стив, и к его великой радости, это работает. – Какой же ты придурок, - заявляет Стив. – Давай, одевайся, пора выходить.

***

После фиаско Альтрона все Мстители возвращаются по домам, Стив заставляет Баки вернуть краденое оружие. Баки подчиняется, но только потому, что теперь точно знает, где его хранят, а следовательно, в следующий раз его будет куда легче украсть. Что будет следующий раз, он не сомневается. В Бруклине так было всегда, и только потому, что Стив теперь на полголовы выше его, не повод расслабляться. 

\- Моя рука ведет себя странно, - сообщает он Тони во время следующего сеанса механической терапии. Все они собрались в башне Мстителей, а Стив дрыхнет наверху, отсыпаясь.

\- Ха, - Тони не поднимает глаз от пластины, которую подтягивает. – Как и моя.

Баки игнорирует его. – Это немного напоминает дрожь, - продолжает он. Изо всех сил стискивает металлический кулак, заставляя механизм жужжать и пластины смещаться плавным волнообразным движением. – Вот так, но когда я ничего не делаю. Только, когда к ней прикасаются некоторые предметы.

Тони вскидывает голову: – Какие предметы?

Баки чувствует, будто его предали. Он был уверен, что для Тони «предмет» - это достаточно адекватное объяснение.  
– Эм. Стив, кажется. И пузырьки, - защищаясь, добавляет он. – Когда я принимаю ванну с пеной.

\- Ванна с пеной, - повторяет Тони. – И Стив.

\- Не одновременно, - быстро поясняет Баки.

\- Понятно, - говорит Тони, но уверенным не выглядит. Фактически, часом позже у него совершенно ликующий вид, он увешал руку Баки магнитами, и проводами, и перышками в безуспешной попытке вызвать тот самый рефлекс - дрожь/рекалибровку. - Что ж, - заявляет он. – Это было весьма познавательно. Это не часть программирования. У твоей руки пунктик на Стива, как мне кажется. И на пузырьки. Не одновременно, - добродетельно добавляет он.

 

Баки бьет его (осторожно) отверткой и сбегает.

***  
Позже Мстители все вместе отправляются есть шаурму. Баки тоже приглашают, но он не уверен, что ему там будет уютно и не хочет ставить всех в неудобное положение, так что он отказывается. Смотрит телевизор, а когда они уходят, берет мотоцикл Стива и едет прокатиться.

Спустя три города и двести миль, когда первые звезды смутно мигают сквозь городские огни, Стив его ловит.  
– Знаешь, - говорит он, решительно спихивая Баки с мотоцикла. – Если ты чувствовал себя там неуютно, мог просто позвать, и я бы вернулся.

Баки не сомневается, что это правда.

\- Мне просто захотелось свежего воздуха, - говорит он. Он все еще на подъеме от ветра в волосах и вида проносящихся мимо городов, остающихся позади и становящихся все меньше и меньше. – Там, в Бруклине, мы так отчаянно хотели мотоцикл. Ты сотнями рисовал их в своем блокноте.

Выражение глаза Стива становятся мягкими, и он нежно улыбается Баки.  
– Ты помнишь.

\- Не все, - он подходит ближе, позволяет Стиву по-дружески положить теплую руку себе на плечо, - Плохих воспоминаний гораздо больше, чем хороших.

\- Гидра?

\- Ага. И поезд. И – до того, когда ты все время болел.

Стив гримасничает. 

– Я скучаю по многим вещам, но не по астме, - минуту они молчат, стоя бок о бок на тротуаре тихой улочки. Наконец Стив говорит – Думается, мы всегда может изменить это соотношение, добавив хороших воспоминаний. 

Баки наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, всего лишь прикоснуться губами к щеке, потому что они на людях, и он все еще не уверен, как далеко им можно зайти. Его рука делает ЭТО, и внезапно он думает о ванне с пузырьками и смеется. Стив смотрит на него.  
– Что?

\- Ничего, щенок, - отвечает он. – Поторопись, отвези меня домой, это же твой чертов мотоцикл.

\- Не могу, я позаимствовал у Тони машину, чтобы догнать тебя, придурок.

\- Оставь ее здесь, пришлем за ней кого-нибудь завтра утром.

\- Он нас убьет…

\- Да ладно тебе, - говорит Баки, подталкивая Стива к мотоциклу и усаживаясь позади него. Ветер крепчает, но от мотора идет достаточно тепла, чтобы согреть их обоих. – Ты спас мир, теперь пора получать от этого удовольствие. Езжай быстрее, я люблю ветер. Мы будем долго добираться до дома, верно?

 

The End


End file.
